sakura's turn
by kunoichi of death sakura
Summary: After sasuke leaves sakura on the bench that fateful night she finds something inside her that nobody knew could be there.Will everybody's favorite kunoichi be turned into the ultimate killing Machine can anybody save her before its to late..
1. that night

**Sakuras turn**

**An: I told you I would put Sakuras turn on fanfic but anyways I hope you like it here's chapter 1 of Sakuras turn she's going to be so badass on ward my followers XD**

**Garra: sapphire uchiha does not own naruto so if any of you say she does I will kill you...**

**Me: I think you scared them garra-kun **

**Garra: so and I care why?**

**Me: because then they won't read my story and if they don't I'll put YOU in the box of shame *grins'* **

**Garra: *runs and hides behind a wall* I'm sorry please keep reading I don't want to be put in the box of shame it's scary in there .**

**Me: *smirks* ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**That Night**

"Sasuke-kun don't leave me if you do I'll scream and-"she stopped he disappeared then reappeared behind her "sakura thank you… for everything" he whispered in her ear before everything went black.

**In Sakuras head**

"**Sakura get up"**

"Who-who are you"?

"**My name is **_**shiro ookami"**_

"White wolf what kind of name is that"?

"**I am the 11 tails white wolf"**

"You're a bijuu"?

"**Yes and that would make you a****Jinchuuriki my dear"**

"Why do you come out now what about all the other times I needed you when I needed power"?

"**You do not understand I am the bijuu of rebirth and destruction I am only allowed to come out when my host really needs me"**

"But all those other times I did need you"

"**No my dear you thought you did but you didn't you felt you did but your heart felt otherwise"**

"So why do you come out now"?

"**Because my little cherry blossom I'm here to give you another chance at life I have seen the future and it ends in death of many of your friends but I have something up my sleeve to prevent this from happening"**

"So what does this have to do with me and what do you mean by giving me another chance"?

"**You will be the one to stop all this from happening you will put things back in place but at a price you must be reborn"**

"What do you mean 'reborn'"?

"**I will give you power you will be the perfect ninja no emotions and no weakness but I will take away some of you memory I will make sure you only remember the important details I will notify your hokage do you accept"?**

"Yes I do I must show all of them that I'm not weak"

"**Good no say these words white tails I let you rebirth me I your host sakura haruno give you the right to give let your powers flow threw me"**

"White tails I let you rebirth me I your host sakura haruno give you the right to let your powers flow threw me"

There was a massive light that surrounded sakura her hair turned from her bubblegum pink to a crimson red her normal haruno red dress turned into a black and red shirt that stopped a little over her hips under the shirt were back short shorts she had a red bag tied around her thigh she had a armor type thing on her right shoulder. She wore elbow high black gloves and knee high black boots that had armor plates on the front. On her left shoulder was a long red cape that draped on the back of one of her shoulders. ***her outfit looks like lightning's from** **Final Fantasy XIII***

**Outside Sakuras head**

Sakura raised from the bench her eyes opened not to be their original bright green but to be a light red glowing with black slights in them she smirked **"my dear from this day on you shall not be known as the weak****kunoichi sakura but as the kunoichi of destruction sakura hehe"** the 11 tails said as it hopped off the bench and onto the building above her and headed towards the hokage's tower with one thing on both of their minds '**the death of sasuke uchiha'!**

**An: soon what did you think sorry about the whole outfit thing it was kind of hard to explain lightning's outfit but that's what she looks like now but its red and black if you have any questions please feel free to ask me like if something confuses you so yeah review please bye ^.^**


	2. 2 years later

**An: ok well this chapter I kind of skipped all the way to were shippuden started sorry I took too long to update I've been updating the ninja like 24/7 but I will try and update this one faster remember please review they make me happy XD ha-ha any ways emo boy do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: no you called me emo boy *goes and sits in the emo corner***

**Me: umm sakura nii-chan can you go get him please**

**Sakura: aww sure sapphire *goes and beats up Sasuke then drags him back***

**Sasuke:*sniff sniff*sapphire uchiha does not own naruto if she did she would make sakura kick my ass and make her breast show more hehe*gets a dirty thought*I like that plan **

**Sakura: ummm ON WITH THE STORIE *runs away from Sasuke***

**Me:0.o ooookkk**

**Chapter 2 **

**2 years later  
>normal p.o.v<strong>

Two figures walked through the gates of konoha izumo and kotetsu looked at them kotetsu stood up "is that who I think it is"? He asked izumo smirked" no doubt about it" he replied

The two figures walked through the village "it's been 2 ½ years" one said

"Indeed" the other replied

The one in the orange jumpsuit climbed up on one of the polls the other man just watched him climb up.

"THIS TAKES ME BACK THIS PLACE HASN'T CHANGED AT ALL" the figure yelled while staring at the carved heads.

"HEY EVERYONE NARUTO UZIMAKI IS BACK IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLIGE"! He yelled at the top of his lungs

Then he saw a dark figure jump from building to building the person was going fast and had a very large and powerful chakra signal.

The person was heading straight towards the hokage's tower "pervey sage" naruto called

But he was already chasing down the man so naruto took off the figure just smirked.

Then out of no were the man disappeared naruto and his sensei just stood there then naruto was kicked in his stomach.

"Who are you" naruto yelled and then the figure ran as fast as lightning. Naruto and his sensei cursed under their breaths.

When naruto and Jiraiya got to the hokage's room there was an anbu standing there.

They wore a wolf mask and a small hoody jacket with blood red twin duel swords with light pink cherry blossoms on the top of both that were crossed on their back.

Both hands were covered in bandages

"Hey you're the one who attacked me and pervey sage" naruto yelled while pointing at the anbu.

"Naruto calm down" Tsunade warned "but baa-Chan" he whined the anbu was in front of naruto in a heartbeat.

The person grabbed his finger and bent it back "don't ever disrespect my shishyou or next time I won't hesitate to break another bone in your body" the anbu threatened

Naruto nodded "good" then the anbu let go.

"now is that anyway to treat your teammate sakura" Tsunade asked naruto looked confused "what do you mean teammate I've never seen this man in my life" naruto said.

Tsunade just laughed then nodded to the figure. Then the anbu pulled of their mask to reveal pink locks down with her headband as it always was.

"Sakura-Chan"? Naruto asked unsure the anbu turned around "yes" she answered her eyes were no longer their bright emerald green but a very dark forest green filled with hate.

"What's happened to you since I've been gone" he asked she just rolled her eyes and turned back towards Tsunade.

"How was your training in the village hidden in the blossoms" Tsunade asked her

"hn" she replied "so is misuki-chan doing well" she asked "yeah besides having sex with different guys every night yeah she's good" sakura said while shrugging her shoulders

"You left the village" naruto interrupted "uzimaki-san I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt when I am speaking" sakura warned

Naruto gulped "yes naruto she left the village she trained with me for 5 months after she surpassed me she had to train with someone with more experience in sakura's unusual power" Tsunade explained

"What power may I ask that your pupil has that's so special she had to train with someone else"? Jiraiya asked

Sakura turned around "with all due respect Jiraiya-samma that's classified but if you must know it has to do with my clan" she said

"WHAT sakura-Chan I didn't know you had a clan" naruto said

Jiraiya was shocked he'd heard many stories of the legendary harono clan that they could match the uchiha's in strength and power.

That before they were all wiped out they would have destroyed the uchiha clan with just one fatal hit.

He would watch this harono girl very closely to see if she was the one from the stories, but first he would need to find the marks of the chosen one.

"Yes any-ways shishyou don't you have something for me"? Sakura asked Tsunade sighed.

"Yes I do here" Tsunade handed her a dark scroll with a red ribbon tied around it. Sakura was about to leave when Tsunade stopped her

"Wait sakura" she said sakura stopped

"Well now that you and naruto have had your little reunion let's get this over with" she smirked

"KAKASHI" she yelled then kakashi came in through the window

"Well looks like my two favorite students are back" the silver haired ninja said while closing his perverted book.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI"! Naruto yelled

"Yo. well hello sakura" he said turning his gaze towards her sakura huffed

"That's captain to you hatake" sakura said glaring at him that could match Sasuke's

"Ok on with it then sakura you and naruto will be fighting kakashi to see if you qualify to be on his team. Tsunade finished mostly talking to naruto

"Ok then let's get started" naruto yelled

**5 minutes later**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

We arrived at the training grounds

"Well this brings back memories" naruto said

"Yeah I guess" I said I really didn't care because to me this was just another place for me to UN leash my anger and hatred.

"Oh right this was where we learned team work together" kakashi said

"Yeah cell 7" naruto said

'Goddammit all this memory's and talking is making me angry when can we just fight' I thought to myself

"Ok so I have a feeling that this is not going to be easy I mean an anbu captain and the 9 tails container" kakashi said while closing his book

"Aww not going to read this time"? Naruto asked

"Ha he probably already finished" I said pulling down my anbu wolf anbu mask

"Ha-ha no I think I'll save the rest for later besides" he said while pulling up his headband to show his sharingan

"Because this time it's for real" he finished getting into a fighting stance I did the same

Naruto was the first to make a move he summoned two shadow clones and ran towards kakashi

I blinked so I didn't see how it had happened but both of naruto's clones had been captured by kakashi

"Still as impatient as ever huh naruto and I still didn't even say go yet" kakashi said

He sighed "one" I pulled out my black fingerless gloves "two" naruto got ready to jump "three" then he disappeared

Naruto scratched the back of his head "hey where'd he go"

"Ugh you baka maybe you should have waited I got to do everything myself huh give me a sec" I said

I stood there I closed my eyes I walked through hall ways full of water I came to a big gate I opened it 'shiro ookami come it's time to show these fools our power' I smirked

In front of me glowing yellow eyes opened it grinned **'let's show them what you've learned over the 2 ½ years'** it said

I opened my eyes they were now a clear white. Veins started popping out of the side of my head. "BYAKUGAN"! I yelled everybody looked shocked besides lady tsunade and shizuna.

I looked until I saw a body underground I deactivated my byakugan and smirked

I applied chakra in my right hand then smashed the ground it started to crumble the rocks went flying every were.

And there in the ground was kakashi. "Kakashi sansei" I called he gulped "y-yes s-sakura" he shuddered I smirked "found you" I said

He hopped out "fine let the games begin I won't take it easy on you" he said

"Good the same goes for me" I said then naruto and I ran towards him

**1 hour later**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

'This is boring me' I thought to white wolf. Naruto and I were sitting up on a tree naruto had to take a break

"How are we going to beat him" naruto complained "ok that's it" I said standing up

"I'm ending this now" I said walking away

"What are you going to do" naruto asked "ha-ha there are still things you don't know about me naruto just follow me and watch" I said

Naruto and I stood out in the open then kakashi came out running towards us

"Sakura what are you doing just standing there get in devenceive stance" he yelled

"No this is just what I wanted" I said doing some hand signs

"Harono secret art-vampire transformation jutsu" I yelled then my hair went silver my eyes went red with black slits

I grew fangs and claws. Kakashi ran towards me I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up in the air.

"**I tire of these games kakashi"** I said in a more dark womanly voice then I snatched the bells off him and threw naruto one

Then put him down I released my jutsu my hair went back to my normal color and so did everything else

"What was that "both naruto and kakashi said in unison

"**Well that was one of my special abilities I gained when I turned 13" I stated **

"Oh well lets go report to tsunade "kakashi said naruto and I nodded and started heading back.

**In the sound village**

**In sasuke's dream **

_There was a dark laugh I was beat up a figure with a lot of power was circling around me "let's see what would happen if you didn't have your bloodline limit hmm sasuke-kun let's see who would be the weak one then" I screamed all I saw then was a pink circle._

**End dream **

I shifted in my bed "ughhhh"I grunted this was the fifteenth time I've had this dream and it always ended with me screaming

'maybe it's a warning of some sort' I thought to myself

"**Let's talk about that sexy anbu we saw on our last mission" **

"Ugh get out of her geko" I said to the gray wolf sitting on my floor

"**I'm just saying when are you going to find a girl to help you rebuild your clan huh"?**

"hn I need someone who has power and lots of it"

"**Did you not feel the power on that anbu it was dark and evil I'm just trying to help you?"**

I looked at him "I don't need your help geko besides I have a girl in mind" I said thinking of the girl in my dreams

"**You mean this sakura girl you say in your sleep"? **

I shot up "I've said her name"? I asked

He nodded 'hmm I'll have to look into this I might just take her hehe I'm coming for you sakura just wait' I thought to myself as a smirk came onto my face

**An: so what did you think g2g I'm sleepy have a good summer guys and keep reading please ohhhh and REVIEW! XD **


	3. crimson blossom

**Sakuras turn**

**An: sorry for the late update I've had lots of homework to do so this chapter will be based on the song Red Fraction from the anime black lagoon you should watch it but here we go **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

After we were put on kakashi's team lady tsunade assigned us a mission to save garra from the akatsuki we showed up at a large doorway where a bolder stood in the way team gai went to other areas to pull off papers that were going to help us open the door

"Ready sakura?" kakashi asked both of my arms where still wrapped in my bandages I clinched my fist and nodded

"Ok annnnddd NOW!" he yelled I ran full force at the door and punched up seconds later causing the bolder to shatter into a million pieces

We quickly jumped in Naruto, Kakashi and Chiyo in front with me in the back of them Deidara spoke first while sitting on garra's lifeless body

"So I wonder which one is the jinchūriki hmm" he said naruto started to shake and I felt the nine tails chakra take over him "I'm going to fucking kill you bustards!" naruto screamed

But before he could do anything I stepped in front of him "sakura what are you doing get back their dangerous" kakashi said I just smirked

Deidara almost fell back sasori's eyes widened showing fear "leader-samma didn't tell us that the crimson blossom was going to be here yeah" Deidara said looking at sasori

Naruto was confused "crimson blossom?" he asked calming down I laughed darkly "dei-chan sas-chan is that anyway to treat in old friend" I replied

Sasori got into a fighting stance Deidara tried to make a run for it but I did I few hand signs "ninja secret art- death cage!" I shouted then a blue cage was put up against the whole room

"Going somewhere dei-chan" he tried to teleport out but it didn't work "oh don't worry you're not going anywhere the barrier won't go away until my targets are dead or I die" I said

I heard pounding behind me I looked to see naruto and kakashi trying to break it "just sit back this will be over quick" I said to them and they stepped back

I turned my attention back to Deidara and sasori and smirked I soon disappeared and appeared behind sasori smashing my fist in his back instantly destroying his puppet

Deidara looked shocked I did a round house kick into his side which sent him flying and hitting my barrier

Pulling out my katana I swung backwards stabbing sasori in his shoulder all of a sudden little spider bombs landed on me smirking I sent electricity threw my body disabling his bombs

When they didn't explode Deidara cursed sasori kicked me in my back which sent me flying I did a back flip in the air landing gracefully on the ground pulling off his cloak sasori pulled out a scroll

Opening a little door thing on his stomach attaching chakra stings to the scroll which made 100 puppets come out Deidara made a dragon like clay monster and a few other bomb things

Adding in my head I laughed "100 puppets 2000 bombs and 2 akatsuki members now that's no fair" I said while looking down my bangs covering my eyes a dark pink like chakra started swirling around me

The bandages on my arms started to unravel my hair turned crimson red my clothes turned into a black and red shirt that stopped a little over my hips under my shirt were back short shorts I had a red bag tied around my thigh I also had a armor type thing on my right shoulder on my feet I wore knee high black boots that had armor plates on the front. On my left shoulder was a long red cape that draped on the back of one of my shoulders.

When I looked up my eyes where a reddish pinkish with four sakura pedal's in them i crossed my arms out in front of me to form an ex I could hear gasps from behind me

Two long tongues came out of the mouths on my hands "for you" I simply said " but how?" I heard Deidara ask

I smirked " simply I can copy Kekki Genkai's" I smirked "prepare to die" I said before I attacked.

**An: so what did you think huh please review I need at least two then I'll update thanks XD**


	4. Tricks up her sleeve

**Sakura's Turn **

**An: I know it's been a long time since I updated any of my stories, but you'll be happy to know that I just updated the ninja. Make sure to review and go check out my other story that will also be updated its called fear me. Thanks now enjoy **

**Sasuke: do I to do the disclaimer again I did it for the ninja?**

**Me: yes you do now stop complaining or I won't put you in this chapter!**

**Sasuke: so like I care if I get to be in any of your chapters.**

**Me: sure you do because you want to see sakura and besides the readers want to see sakura kick your ass :D**

**Sasuke: no they don't! Come on readers do you really want to see sakura kick my ass. If so then leave a review saying so or not because now I want to know!**

**Sakura: of course they want to see me kick your ass but just in case maybe they should tell us?**

**Me: ok guys leave a review if you want to see sakura kick Sasuke's ass!**

**Both Sasuke and Sakura: kunoichi of death sakura does not own naruto or any of its characters she only owns this plot so please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto's p.o.v**

'Who is this girl?' I thought to myself. This was not the same sakura-Chan I've known since the academy. **""Ha-ha there is still things you don't know about me naruto just follow me and watch"**

I remembered her telling me that when we fought kakashi sensei. 'Is this what she meant by not knowing about her?' I thought

"**Funny how much someone can change in 2 years brat" **I heard a voice eco through my mind. I closed my eyes and appeared in front of the nine tails cage

"What do you want?!" I yelled at him I heard his dark chuckle behind the cage "**just let me out I want to kill that girl" **he said

My eyes widened "SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" I screamed at him his hand shot threw the bars "**Not yet she hasn't it's so sad that you can't even see how corrupt she's getting. I can feel that very soon she will betray everyone"**

"Sakura-Chan would never do that to anyone she's not like that" I thought out loud "**think what you want but your precious sakura-Chan is about to kill those two"**

I opened my eyes and saw sakura do some hand signs. The barrier around them expanded hitting the roof of the cave.

"Everybody get out side of the cave it's about to cave in!" kakashi yelled to me and granny chiyo. I managed to grab garra's lifeless body and throw him over my shoulder.

The cave then began to crumble around the barrier. "I see she expanded the barrier to give them more room" I heard granny chiyo whisper to herself.

I then laid garra's body down "come on garra wake up man come on. You're the Kazekage for kami sake!" I yelled at his body while shaking him

Tears streamed down my cheeks "please you can't die your my friend" as I sat there next to him I felt someone sit in front of me. I looked up to find granny chiyo "there is something I can do" she said

I watched her lay her hands on his chest they started to glow. I then laid my hands on her "use my chakra if you have to" I told her she nodded and continued

**With sakura **

Bomb after bomb puppet after puppet nothing could stop her. She dodged sliced and punched her way through everything that Deidara and sasori threw her way.

"Come now boys is that the best you've got I thought you'd give me a good challenge, but it seems you've just bored me I think I'm going to end this now" sakura then put her hand in the bag on her thigh.

The mouths on her hands then spit out a small wolf with 10 tails it sat in sakura's hands and scratched behind its ears. Deidara marveled at the creature in her hands

"I see you like this is my very own creation hmm dei-chan" she said to him he just continued to stare at it.

She then looked at the little wolf in her hands "you know what to do" it then jumped out of her hands and ran towards the two Akatsuki members.

When it got close enough all ten of it tails detached from its body and flew towards sasori. Each tail grew longer and went through his arms, legs, torso, and in his neck.

Sasori was about to move but Deidara stopped him "no don't move that clay will detonate with movement so if you move you'll be blown to bits!"

Sakura laughed "I'd expect nothing less from the bomb master himself but I'm not done" she said and just as she said that the tail less wolf jumped in the air and forced its way into Deidara's mouth.

Then she did some hand signs the mouths on his hands then started to close up and black marking started to appear on his hands it was an oval shape. He then stared choking until finally he collapsed on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" he screamed at her she slowly started walking to them "I simply took you out the game for a bit I need to take care of your dear sasori no danna and I can't do that with you up and about"

Deidara then passed out. As sakura turned to look at sasori he smirked then moved sakura's eyes widened and she jumped in the air doing multiple flips then landing gracefully

When the smoke cleared the rest of his puppets were destroyed and his body lay scattered across the barrier. As sakura started to walk away she felt a pain in her stomach.

She looked down to find a blade type rope going through her abdomen. She fell to her knees as her body started to tremble she looked at the tip of the blade to find it was poisoned.

"You didn't think you would kill me that easily did you crimson blossom-san" sakura then turned around to find sasori shirtless and the long rope extended into her body.

Her vision started to blur a little but she did not fall she simply sat there on her knees staring at sasori. "Looks like you'll be killed by my poison there's no antidote so say goodbye to your life" he told her

Sakura's head then fell her shoulders started going up and down "HAHAHAHAHA WONDERFULL IVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!" she yelled

Faster then sasori could react she ripped out the rope with one hand and pulled out a small syringe and stabbed herself with it. "You think I wasn't prepared for this I came up with an antidote as soon as I found out what you used to poison Kankurō"

She started to stand up the wound in her abdomen started to close up by itself. She grabbed hold of the rope and started to wrap it around her hand a bit. She then used all of her strength to pull him towards her very fast.

Sasori was pulled towards her with such speed that he flew in the air to her. He watched as she aimed for the place where his heart should have been but was replaced with his core that had the kanji for scorpion imprinted on it.

'She planned this she wanted me to move so I would explode so she could see where my core was. She wanted me to stab her just so she could get a direct hit on it!' sasori thought to himself.

As he got closer he saw she turned her chakra into a blade ready to pierce his core getting closer he closed his eyes and smiled 'smart girl if only I could have made her into my puppet'

With that last thought sakura had stabbed him in his core and his body fell apart. With sasori dead sakura's hair went back to its original color and her clothes went back to normal.

She walked towards Deidara's body she knelt down next to him. Doing some hand signs she placed a hand on his head. Slowly his eyes started to open instead of their blue color they were a glowing pink.

Sakura stood up and held out her hand for him took take. He was hesitant but took it anyways as he stood up to he gave her a questionable look. "Now then they clay creature that I sent inside of you will stay there until you have done what I request"

He slowly nodded "what do you request haruno-san" she dusted off her clothes "I want you to fight Sasuke uchiha" he said simply

Deidara tilted his head "why would you like me to fight him?" he asked " I need him to be severely injured so I can carry on with my plans. When this is done my clay will come out do you understand you are under my control now."

He nodded to her "good now I will release the barrier I want you to create a bird and go back to your leader. You will tell no one that you're under my control. You will carry on like you'd normally do" she finished

"But I thought you said that the barrier couldn't be taken down unless you died or your targets died?" he asked sakura laughed "that was a lie couldn't let you and your partner try and break it down could I"

Deidara shook his head sakura slammed her hand on the ground and the barrier dissolved. She took Deidara's hands in hers and then the markings disappeared and his mouths opened.

She then took some of his clay and made multiple spiders and through them all over the cave "I'm going to detonate them when I walk out of here use the smoke it'll create to escape got it?" she asked he nodded

As she started to walk out of the cave Deidara called to her "you should know that sasori is supposed to be meeting a spy he has that works for orochimaru. Their supposed to be meeting at the Tenchi Bridge in Kusagakure"

she turned back and nodded "oh and don't forget to tell everyone that the crimson blossom killed sasori of the red sand and you almost didn't escape" Deidara nodded then created a clay bird

**Outside of the cave **

Everybody had shown up in the field to see garra as he awoke kakashi was holding chiyo's lifeless body. Garra looked around "everybody here?" he said in a questionable voice

Naruto smiled at him "granny chiyo gave her life to save yours" garra was confused they all did this for him before anybody could say anything there was a loud explosion.

Then sakura appeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms "sakura Chan did you beat the?" naruto asked her worried that she was wounded. She just nodded "though Deidara did manage to escape"

Kakashi shook his head "as long as you're ok and garra's alive this mission was a success."

Sakura looked at naruto "I got some info about orochimaru that you're going to want to hear when we get back" she said Naruto's face brightened and he gave her his cheeky grin.

"Well let's go home then!"

**End of chapter 4**

**An: so good bad please tell me I need to know! And just in case you were wondering sakura's little clay creature is brainwashing Deidara. I thought I should clear that up for you. Anyway I'll try and update again soon your welcome to go and read and review my other stories. But until then bye **


End file.
